This invention relates generally to evaluation systems, and more particularly, to a system which employs a computer for assessing the diagnostic reasoning skills of an individual, particularly of a learner/trainee in any field of study using situations, including the case method of study, or where evaluation of learner performance is achieved using situation tests.
In a variety of disciplines, the situation test method of learner evaluation has been accepted as the preferred approach. The case study methodology has associated therewith the significant advantages of providing a vehicle for generating discussion among learners and dialogue with a teacher. Additionally, the study of a case affords the learner considerable opportunity to apply his or her knowledge and reasoning skills in a predetermined situation test.
One of the major problems in the case study method of teaching is in grading a multiplicity of learners objectively and consistently. For example, in institutional teaching situations where hundreds of learners are taking the same test, the percentage of agreement among the various experts who grade the tests is low. This percentage remains low even when the experts are provided with grading criteria.
One field which has traditionally employed the case study method is health care education. It is extremely important that persons involved in nursing and other health-related disciplines have well-developed problem-solving and critical thinking capabilities. An individual practicing in these fields is required to determine the problems of a patient from a case history, or narrative, which includes factual information derived objectively and subjectively. The individual must then select from the problems those which are of primary importance to warrant an intervention. Of course, once there is a determined need for intervention, an intervention plan must be developed. It is significant in the education process of such individuals to ascertain, preferably by quantification, the extent to which they have succeeded in developing their critical thinking and problem-solving capabilities.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a system for evaluating reasoning and analysis capability of individuals.
It is another object of this invention to provide an evaluation system which assists a teacher/trainer in identifying aptitudes and deficiencies in learners relating to identifying problems in given situations and selecting data in support of these problems.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an evaluation system which assists a teacher in identifying aptitudes and deficiencies in learners relating to planning of corrective intervention after identifying problems in given situations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a computerized evaluation system which assists a teacher in identifying aptitudes and deficiencies in learners relating to identifying problems and planning corrective intervention in given situations.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a computerized system for assisting a teacher in assessing the ability of a learner to identify major problems in a plurality of potential problems.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a computerized system for assessing the diagnostic reasoning skills of learners in health-related fields of study.
It is also another object of this invention to provide a computerized system for assessing diagnostic reasoning skills of learners in fields of study which use situation tests to assist in evaluating learners.
It is yet an additional object of this invention to provide a computerized system for assisting a teacher of a field of study which employs the situation test method in assessing the diagnostic reasoning skills of a large number of learners.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a computerized system for evaluating and assessing the problem identification skills of learners.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an objective, criterion-based, computerized testing and evaluation system.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide a testing and evaluation system which can provide substantially immediate feedback of learner performance to a teacher and a learner.
It is additionally another object of this invention to provide a testing and evaluation system for use in conjunction with a computer, whereby the examinations of a plurality of learners are objectively evaluated in problem identification and intervention planning.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a testing and evaluation system for use in conjunction with a computer, whereby the diagnostic reasoning capability of a learner is evaluated substantially irrespective of the extent to which the learner completed the examination.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a testing and evaluation system for use in conjunction with a computer, whereby evaluation of the diagnostic reasoning capability of a learner is evaluated by monitoring the binary states of at least two software flags.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a testing and evaluation system for use in conjunction with a computer, whereby an overall performance score of a learner is increased by extra effort on the part of the learner in completing an examination.
Another object of this invention is to provide a testing and evaluation system for use in conjunction with a computer, whereby correctness of rationale in support of an action is considered in the grading of a learner.